YJ: Oneshots
by just-O
Summary: A series of random oneshots and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Tossing and turning, Wally West's body tangled itself up in his sheets quite thoroughly. Small, frustrated cries slipped out with each consecutive turn. Every so often the cries would take the form of incoherent utterances, but nothing was loud enough to alert his team to his distress.

He continued to thrash around in discomfort, kicking his legs in an unconscious effort to free them from their captor, but still no one came.

His kicking did eventually pay off as his legs managed to untangle themselves, but his body paid for it when he rolled one segment too far and fell to the floor with a loud blang.

Miraculously, he still didn't wake up, however someone _else_ did. The door to his room was pushed open by a tall blond.

"Wally?" he asked concernedly when he saw the younger hero on the floor. He flipped on the light and shook Wally by his shoulders, saying his name again. "Wally, wake up."

Green eyes snapped open, and he gasped in both surprise and relief. It took a second before his eyes adjusted to the light, and for him to catch the breath he didn't know he'd lost. Still in a daze from being woken up, he squinted at his savior and spoke in a shaky voice, "Uncle Barry? What are you doing here? And why am _I_ on the floor?"

"You're at home, Wally. And I was wondering the same thing, but given the circumstances, I'm gonna have to go with: you fell out of bed."

Wally frowned slightly at this. He was fifteen. He wasn't supposed to fall out of bed. "Oh…" was the only reply he could come up with at the moment.

"Come on," Barry said, walking over to his young nephew. "Let's get you back into bed."

He reached down and grabbed his arm to help him up, but became worried when he felt how clammy his skin was. Still, he pulled the boy into a standing position and smiled.

Wally didn't put much effort into standing, and instead let the bulk of his weight be carried by his uncle.

"Why's everything all spinny?" Wally mumbled after the sudden movement.

"Spinny?" Barry questioned before Wally leaned heavily against him. "Are you okay, Wally?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Using his super-speed he ran to the bathroom and rejected his dinner from earlier that night.

Barry appeared behind him a second later, rubbing his bath soothingly.

"Ugh…I think I ate something bad…"

"Nice try, buddy. Try the flu. You're burning up," the older hero confirmed after checking his temperature.

"I guess that works, too…" Wally leaned back against the wall and yawned.

"You are officially confined to your bed. Come on."

"Naw, that's okay. I think I'll just stay here."

"Nope. Let's go. Up."

An idea entered Wally's fever driven brain. "Carry me?" he grinned up at his mentor.

"Hah! That's cute, but no."

"Please?" he pleaded. "I'll just stay here otherwise. I'm lazy, remember?"

Barry sighed. "Okay, fine." He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and tossed him over his shoulder, before making a quick dash to Wally's bedroom. "There," he said a split-second later when he dropped him on the covers.

"Ooooh…Are you nuts? What made you think super-speed was the way to go?"

"Whoops?" he shrugged. He zipped off, "I brought you some NyQuil and a glass of water. Drink up."

"That's okay, I'll just suffer though it, thanks."

"Not in this house, you won't. You need to take something, and you're probably already dehydrated." He handed him a small cup of medicine and didn't need to force the water on him.

"Eeeyuck! That stuff tastes horrible." He flopped back against his pillow with a tired sigh.

"Okay Kid, why don't you try to get back to sleep now."

"Can't say I'm completely against that idea," Wally agreed as he pulled the covers up and settled in, closing his eyes in the process.

Barry smiled and turned out the light, but made sure to speed back to the bedside and kiss his red haired nephew on his warm forehead. "Good night, Wally. Get well soon."

"Good night," Wally slurred sleepily. "Love you…zzz…"

A smile crept onto Barry's face. "I love you too, Kid."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided to start adding the drabbles I do for the Young Justice Challenge Forum to this story. They are one-shots after all, and of the YJ variety... **

_**PROMPT: "A-another kid?" "He's a few years younger than you, but I thought it'd be good for you to have a little brother..."**_

_**CHARACTERS: Bruce, Dick, Jason/Tim/Damian (pick 1)**_

00000000

"A-another kid?" Dick had been completely caught off guard, and started to panic. "You're getting another kid?" He couldn't believe what he'd just been told. Why the heck did Bruce want another kid? Was he not enough for him? Did he do something wrong? Wait...Bruce wasn't going to get rid of him now, was he? He didn't want to go to an orphanage...What would happen to Batman and Robin?

A warm hand gripped his shoulder, stopping his mind from racing. He watched as Bruce squatted down to his level with a comforting smile. Dick's eyebrows knit together as he looked to his mentor,silently pleading for answers to questions he didn't want to voice aloud.

Bruce could see Dick trembling, his face full of doubt. He didn't have to be the World's Greatest Detective to guess why the boy was so shaken. "Listen, Dick," he started to explain, "Let's be clear here. I'm not getting another kid to replace you, alright?" He brushed his hand through the boy's raven hair in a show of affection. He waited for Dick to nod before continuing, "His name is Jason Todd. He's a few years younger than you, but I thought it'd be good for you to have a little brother..."

Dick cocked his head to the side and instantly tuned out whatever Bruce was saying, only latching onto those last two words. A little brother! He was going to get a little brother! This was great! Bruce wasn't replacing him, and he wouldn't be a single child anymore! Not that there was anything wrong with that, but now? O-ho-ho...now, he'd get to boss a younger sibling around and he'd have someone to entertain him when Bruce was busy. Oh man, this was gonna be great. He'd always wanted to be a big brother. In fact, he was almost a hundred percent positive that it was part of his destiny.

Bruce had stopped talking and was simply waiting patiently, giving the young teen the time he surely needed to process everything that had been thrown at him. After a couple minutes though, he grew a little worried for his ward's mental health as a mischievous smirk slowly presented itself, growing wider with each passing second.

"Dick?" he said warily, waving a hand in front of the boy's eyes.

"So..." Dick started. "Where is he?"

Before Bruce could answer, the front door was opened to reveal Alfred and a young boy with the same raven colored hair as Dick.

"Uh...Nevermind," Dick said before nonchalantly strolling over to greet his new sibling, Bruce following close behind. He looked down at the newcomer who was at least half a foot shorter than his self. "Hi there! I'm Dick. Looks like I'm going to be your big bro," he smiled enthusiastically.

The younger boy scrunched up his face, unsure of how to respond. He didn't say anything and instead drew closer to Alfred.

The butler reached down and gently pushed the child towards his now older brother. "Master Jason, I believe Master Dick just said hello."

Jason swallowed whatever anxieties he may have had and reached out a small hand, "Um...hi. I'm Jason."

Dick bypassed the handshake and went in for the hug. He felt the smaller body tense before it finally relaxed into his embrace.

"I think you're really gonna like it here Jay."

00000000

**A/N: Yup...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another drabble from Drabble Tag.**

_**Prompt: "And then, right before he kissed me, I noticed that his eyes weren't the same shade of blue as mines." **_

_**Pairing: Superboy/Artemis**_

_****_00000000

Artemis leaned over the bathroom counter so she was nose to nose with her mirror self. A groan of frustration and confusion escaped her as she studied her eyes.

"Ugh! Are you kidding me? What the hell happened?"

"Artemis?" she heard a sweet female voice echo of the bathroom walls. "Is everything alright?"

Artemis ran over to her female teammate and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Megan! What color are my eyes?" she shouted, a little panicky.

"Oh, um…" Miss Martian looked at her friend, a little bit worried. "They're black, aren't they?" she answered warily. When she didn't get a response she was quick to add, "Or I guess, they could be dark grey?"

"Are you sure they're not blue?" Artemis urged M'gann to tell her that she had blue eyes.

"I'm pretty sure." Artemis looked utterly defeated. "But I could be wrong," Megan said in an attempt to bring her friend's spirits back up.

"No. You're right. They're…well, they're not blue." Artemis walked back to the mirror. "Or they aren't anymore," she sighed.

"What do you mean? Weren't they always black?"

"No. They used to be blue. Bright blue like Superboy's. I don't know what happened though. It's almost like someone in a position of power decided, 'Artemis shouldn't have blue eyes, she should have black eyes.' So they used a paint bucket to fill my once beautiful, blue corneas with boring, black ink."

"I suppose, but that's a bit of a wild and unlikely theory, don't you think?"

"Hmm. You may be right."

"What brought this on anyway?"

"Well I was having this dream…and Superboy was in it," she added hesitantly. Megan raised her eyebrows like she sometimes did with Wally, waiting for the other girl to continue. "Anyway, there or may or may not have been some flirting going on at one point or another which could have possibly led to hugging and kissing. But just when he was about to kiss me, I looked into his eyes and saw the reflection of my own and noticed that his eyes weren't the same shade of blue as mine. And do you know why I noticed that?"

"Why?"

"Because my eyes aren't blue!" the archer howled before going back to the mirror behind her. Megan rolled her eyes and turned to leave after hearing her friend mutter, "Maybe I could get colored contacts…"

00000000

**A/N: This was based on the change of Arty's blue eyes in the promo art to the black they went with in the show if anyone was curious. If you weren't curious or didn't care. Well, now you know. The end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aaaaand another one...**

_**Prompt: I could really use a wish. Characters: Wally, Dick**_

00000000

Wally was lying outside the back entrance of Mount Justice, watching the sky change from pink to purple. He heard footsteps making their way towards his position, but didn't bother to take a peek at who was coming.

"KF? What are you doing?" a younger voice than his asked in an amused tone.

"Oh…hey Rob," Kid greeted lowly as he sat up.

There was a moment of silence while Robin waited for an answer to his question. When no such answer came he tried again. "Did you lock yourself out or something dude? Why are you even out here?"

"I'm just relaxing. Not something I do very often, ya know? It's kind of nice to slow down once in a while," Wally answered back monotonously.

This was weird. Robin hadn't seen Wally this depressive in a long time. "Are you…okay?"

Wally was silent as he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He swallowed lump that suddenly appeared to have invaded his trachea. "Y-yeah. Everything's perfectly fine. You can go back inside now," he suggested in hopes that his friend would leave him be.

"Dude. If something's wrong, you can talk to me about it. You _are_ my best friend."

Wally brought his knees up and hugged them close, a sad expression crossing his features. "It's just…something stupid…"

"Stupid or not, I know you need to let it out, so shoot. I'm a pretty good listener. Or at least I think I am. I mean Batman isn't the biggest chatterbox, so I don't really have anything to go on, but still. I have faith in my listening skills," Robin said as he came and sat next to his friend.

Kid sighed before saying, "I was just thinking about us." Robin raised an eyebrow, ready to make a run for it. "Sorry! Not _us_, I mean us, as in the whole team." Robin let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway, I was in class today and I had to read aloud right? First, I _hate_ reading out loud. My mouth goes too fast and I always end up getting ahead of myself and saying the wrong thing. Today, I actually started pretty good and all, and then it happened."

"It?"

"Yes. I was freaking almost done with the paragraph and it happened!"

"Okay, I'll ask again. It?"

"My voice cracked."

"So?" Robin scoffed. "Who cares?"

"I care! You don't understand because you're still in middle school, but my voice shouldn't be cracking! I'm fifteen for cripes sake."

"Wal, what does this have to do with the team?"

"The team?" Wally asked as he became suddenly confused. "Oh, right. The team. Yeah, so anyway, when my voice-well, you know-I started to think about how it meant we're getting older and I was like 'Righteous!' but then I was like 'Wait…if we're getting older that means that YJ won't be around for very long. I mean look at Speedy. He's 18. He doesn't want to be on the team with us."

"That's not true. He's just upset because of GA. And dude, Young Justice will still be around. More heroes are always popping up; same goes for sidekicks. The only difference is, we'll be the teachers. Besides, if we want to stick together that bad we'll make a new team name."

"Yeah, I guess. It's just…I like things how they are now. It almost makes me wish it could stay like this forever."

"Maybe you'll see a shooting star?"

They both looked up and a shiny white object slowly streaked across the sky.

"Rob! I saw one!"

"Wally…that's was an airplane."

00000000

**A/N: Airplanes. BoB and Hayley Williams. Good song.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Drabble again. Read if you wish.**

_**Prompt: "My mom's making me go to the winter formal at school."**_

_**Characters: Artemis, M'gann**_

00000000

M'gann felt an overwhelming frustration come from the room across the hall. Unable to keep her worry and curiosity at bay, she glided through her door and stopped in front of Artemis' room.

"Um, Artemis?" she asked with a cautious knock. "Is everything alright?"

A sharp wave of shock hit M'gann. _Oops_, she thought to herself. She could hear shuffling in the room and the closing of the closet door before footsteps made their way closer to the sliding door.

A click was heard before the door swung open to reveal the blonde female member of the team. She put a smile on for Megan, but a smile didn't do much to cover up the waves of emotion that made it seem like there was some kind of impending doom in Artemis' very near future.

"So...can I come in?" Megan asked politely, knowing her teammates could be a bit touchy when it came to personal space.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure." Artemis moved aside so she was no longer blocking the doorway. When she turned around Megan was standing rigidly in the middle of the room. Artemis couldn't help the slight smirk from taking the place of the scowl on her face. "You can sit down on the bed if you want."

Megan smiled and glided so she was hovering cross-legged over the bed. Artemis snorted, but decided to just let the Martian girl be.

"So, what's up?" Artemis started.

"I was just wondering if everything was alright. You seem a little...stressed. Anything I can help with?"

Artemis sighed. "Not unless you can help me get out of going to the Winter Formal at school. My mom's making me go."

"Oh? That sounds like it'd be a lot of fun," Megan said, a little confused.

"It would be if I was still at my old school. My mom made me transfer when I got a scholarship to Gotham Academy. I don't know anybody at the school so it'll just be a night of me sitting on the sidelines watching strangers have fun."

"Hmm. Are you allowed to bring someone from another school with you?"

"Yeah, but my friends from my old school have their school dance on the same night," Artemis groaned defeatedly.

"Why don't you ask Wally or Kaldur to go with you? Or what about Roy? I'm sure any of them would go with you so you wouldn't be alone."

"I...actually already asked," Artemis blushed. "Wally said he's already got plans that night with his best friend, and Kaldur has a banquet to attend as it's Prince Orm's birthday that day. This whole dance has horrible timing."

"And Roy?"

"He's...we don't get along all that well," she stated simply.

"I see. Well then what about Superboy? He probably doesn't have any plans," Megan suggested kindly, remembering the past week that Superboy spent watching the static on the television.

Artemis grimaced. "I'm not sure taking Superboy would be the best idea. I mean, don't get me wrong. He's a hottie, but even I have to admit that I'm not comfortable going with someone who might snap if someone so much as mentions Superman."

"What about me?" Artemis looked taken aback at the thought of going with another girl, so Megan added, "We could go as friends. I mean, unless there's a rule about having to take the opposite gender. And you don't have to, I just-"

"You know what. That's actually a great idea." Artemis agreed, a big smile spreading over her face. "We'll make it a 'date.' I'm not picking you up though."

00000000

**A/N: Was definitely out of my comfort zone for this one, which was why I chose to give it a shot after seeing the pairing. One more to go (for now...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guess what this is? If you guessed another drabble, congratulations! If that doesn't excite you I promise I'll write something longer in the next week.**

_**Prompt: "This is not what I expected to be doing today." **_

_**Characters: Roy Harper, Artemis Crock**_

00000000

Roy was already on patrol for the evening. He'd chosen an area on the outskirts of Star City in hopes of not being interrupted by his 'former' partner. Those hopes were however dashed when he received a call from said mentor's newest side…partner.

"Artemis…So what do _you_ want?" he asked tersely.

"I need your driver's license," she said over the phone.

"Uh yeah…how about no. You're fifteen and we look nothing alike."

"I mean, I need you to give me a ride, idiot."

"I'm not your babysitter. Tell Ollie to give you one," he said getting ready to hang up on her.

"I would do that if he was here, but he isn't. Dinah's not talking to him as of this morning and now he's kind of MIA."

"Oh great. Don't tell me. He raided his liquor cabinet again…and now he's drunk, isn't he?"

"He is, but that's not the problem," she paused nervously. "I tried to get him to stay in tonight. Really I did, but he just kind of snuck out, and now I don't know where he is."

Roy groaned internally. "So, now we've got an inebriated super hero out fighting crime. Please, tell me he didn't take the Arrow Car."

"He didn't take the Arrow Car."

"Oh, thank God. Okay, I'll be over there in a couple minutes to pick you up. I think I have an idea of where he might be. Bye."

Artemis heard a click and knew he'd hung up on her. "Bye…jerk."

After picking up Green Arrow's newest protégé, Red Arrow had driven them straight to the downtown area. He parked the car and headed towards one of the corner pubs.

"Stay by the car," he ordered his replacement before pushing open the door to Marian's Tavern.

A little bell went off when he entered, signaling the owner to the arrival of a potential customer. He glanced over at the counter and easily spotted Ollie. It really wasn't very hard to find someone when they were dressed like Robin Hood and you knew where to look. He strode over and pulled on the man's arm.

"Come on, GA. You need to come home."

Green Arrow turned sluggishly to his captor before pulling him into a hug. "Speedy! What are you doing here? You're not old enough to be drinking."

Roy pushed the man off of him with a grimace. "It's Red Arrow, and yes I am," he answered back, now somewhat annoyed. "I'm here to take you back, now let's go." He forcibly pulled the older man off his stool and led him outside.

"Aw, why do you have to be such a party pooper?"

"Why do you have to be such a drunk? This was _not_ on my list of things to do today, now get in the car. You too."

"So how'd you know he'd be here?" Artemis asked getting into the back.

"This is where he always goes when he's having a fight with Canary. He may be a sneaky drunk, but he's also a predictable one."

They drove in silence for most of the drive home after Ollie passed out drunkenly. Then, Artemis spoke up again.

"So…what made you come back?"

Roy was silent for a minute before responding. "Just because we don't see eye to eye doesn't change the nature of our relationship. He would have done the same for me. It's what partners do…even if we aren't truly partners anymore."

"You do know Ollie wants you to come back home right?"

"I'm not ready to come back yet…I need more time…"

00000000

**A/N: Chronologically, I think this was my first drabble, but I'm too lazy to check the validity of that statement...-_- Apparently, Roy wasn't ready when this was written. (Whatever _that_ means...lulz). Catch ya later.**


End file.
